The Same Realisation
by AnAngel'sDarkestDay
Summary: Eli and Clare spend a few days together both realise they want something life changing. AU Not good at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The 1st movie night

Eli's POV

I knocked on Clare's door knowing she was alone, her mom and Glen were on vacation in England and Jake was at Katie's, he spends most of his time there. When Clare opened the door, I remembered why I love her. Every time I see her, her beauty astounds me.

"You're late, you said you would be here 3 minutes and 27 seconds ago" Clare joked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry, my other girlfriend wouldn't let me leave, I guess she has more power over me than you do" I replied, I love joking with Clare because she pulls the cutest faces when I do. Clare slapped my arm then pulled me into the house and pushed me onto the couch.

"Eli... you know how you're the best boyfriend EVER?" Clare said in a cute playful tone, putting emphasis on best and ever.

"What do you want now?" I said knowing she wanted me to do something that I wouldn't normally do but I would do anything for Clare, I just like messing with her head.

"I know you hate all chick flicks ever created but my DVD of The Notebook came today and I really want to watch it, please, please, please!"

"OK but only because you begged, have I ever told you how cute you are when you want something?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clare jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch and jumped onto my lap, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. "I love you so much right now; I can't begin to describe it! You are the BEST boyfriend ever!"

"So I've been told, and what's with saying things 3 times?"

"I don't know, it just happened, word vomit I guess" Clare giggled, I love her little out bursts of giggles when she's being immature, it's adorable.

"Why don't you put the movie in, I'll get snacks" I returned a few minutes later with popcorn, and array of candy and of course, Clare's favorite, gummy bears. When we first started dating years ago, I asked Clare where she got the nickname 'Clare Bear' and she said that ever since she was 12, she has loved gummy bears so when ever she's sad I buy her gummy bears and they always cheer her up, it's kind of weird really but that's what make Clare so amazing.

"YAY you got gummy bears, I've got dibs on ALL red one and I mean all, you are not allowed to steel one unless I say so and unlucky for you, I'm not in a sharing mood" The red ones are Clare's favorites but they're also mine so I tickled Clare and she started squealing for me to stop.

"I will stop when you promise to give me some red gummy bears"

"OK, OK, you can have some red ones just stop tickling me, I'm pee my self" Clare managed to get out between squeals.

"Victory is MINE! MUHAHAHA!"

"If you keep this up, I might just have to find another chick flick for you to watch" Clare said playfully

"OK blue eyes, just press play so we can get this over with" Clare pressed play then cuddled up on the couch so I put my arm around her and she adjusted her body so she was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder.

About 40 minutes from the end of the movie Clare started crying, I wasn't quite sure why because I couldn't pay attention to the movie when I had Clare in my arms, I was just staring at her, watching her reactions so I moved her onto my lap so I could hold her closer. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. A strand of hair fell onto her delicate face so I pushed it behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

Clare looked up at me with her tear-stained face and glassy eyes, it made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Seeing Clare cry is the hardest thing for me to do, I held her closer and played with one of her beautiful golden brown curls.

When the movie finished, Clare looked up at me and said "Thank you so much for watching that with me, I don't think I would have been able to watch it on my own" between sobs.

"So what do you want to do now blue eyes?" I asked Clare as I stared into her mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"You choose, I just made you suffer through 2 hours of girly, lovey dovey stuff so choose something you want to do."

"You know, it wasn't torture, I got to cuddle with the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen for 2 hours and I lost my self in your eyes a few times, how many people can say that?" As I said this, Clare stared at me and her eyes became glassy again but this time I think they were happy tears.

"You are AMAZING, you that right? How did I get so lucky? And now I'm crying again! You must think I'm pathetic with all this crying."

"You're not pathetic Clare, you're anything but pathetic. Now about me choosing what we do how about we go -" Before I could finish, Clare interrupted me.

"Before you say it, we are not doing THAT! It's that time of the month and that would just be disgusting, so no!"

"OK, I'm sorry, how about my we go back to my house and watch a horror movie?"

"Eli, you know I don't do well with horror movies, I'm a wimp" I could see the disappointment in her eyes because knew she wanted to make me happy by doing something I wanted to do.

"I know that is why you have your own protector and as my parents are out of town for the next couple of days, you can sleep over so I can protect you from the boogie monster" I said the last part in a mocking tone that didn't go unnoticed because I received a slap on the arm.

"OK, sure, but who's my protector because I don't see a big strong man anywhere near here?" Clare said while giggling so I tickled her for mocking me even though I deserved it for mocking her but she hit me so I tickled her.

"Eli, I'll pee my self, stop!" Clare screamed in between laughs.

"OK, go pack your over night stuff" I raised my hands in defeat. When she stood up, I slapped Clare's butt. She screamed and turned round blowing a raspberry.


	2. Chapter 2: The 2nd movie night

Clare's POV

When we got to Eli's house I sat on the couch while Eli ordered a pizza.

"What movie do you want to watch, please don't make it too scary or this little wimp might not sleep at all tonight"

"Well maybe that's a good thing" Eli wiggled his eye brows and shot me his signature sideways smirk.

"Eli, no, I already said no and no matter how cute you look, my answer will still be no."

"OK, I'm sorry, I was just trying my luck" Eli put the movie in and jumped on the couch, nearly landing on me. I sat on Eli's lap again because that way, I could just turn my head into his neck to find comfort and safety from fearful images on his flat screen TV.

"I love you Clare, even though you are petrified of basically everything, you are still watching a horror movie with me, I really am the luckiest guy in the world."

"Do you want me to start crying again, because keep saying stuff like that and I will? I love you too you big softy"

"You tell anyone about my soft side and you dead" Eli warned me after giving me a quick squeeze and kiss, he is one of the biggest softies that ever existed and I'm the only one that he shows that side to me.

"You know the sooner you press play, the sooner I'll stop screaming" I joked as I stared deep into his eyes.

"OK, but I picked one that Adam and I found funny, nowhere near scary and remember, I am right here so if you're scared you can just bury your head in the neck of your handsome, sexy protector."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't say you're handsome and you are far from sexy!" I said as I tried to control my laughter but failed and started laughing so hard that I nearly fell off of Eli's lap; luckily he caught me in time.

Eli pressed play and instantly my heart started beating really fast and I think Eli felt it because he said "Hey, calm down, OK, if you don't want to watch it, we don't have to, we can do something else, its fine"

"No, I want to watch it, for you, you watched a chick flick with me so I'm watching a horror movie with you, now hush, we're missing it"

"Only if you're sure"

"SHUSH" I started giggling

About 20 minutes later, some one was running through the woods and a clown popped out grabbing the person. Clowns are one of my biggest fears. I screamed and wrapped my arms around Eli's tight, I knew I was hurting him but I was so scared, I was nearly in tears.

Eli stroked my hair shushing telling me it was OK When I looked up at his face I could see pain in his eyes, but not because I was almost strangling him, because of the fear in my eyes. I loosened my arms around Eli's neck, not fully letting go and took a deep breath. When I had calmed down a bit, I stared into Eli's dreamy, green eyes end smiled.

"Sorry about that, I told you I was a wimp, so you were warned!"

"It's OK, and you have surprisingly strong arms" Eli said, smiling down at me

"Sorry about that too" I smiled a sad smile

"Don't worry about it, it's what I'm here for, I like knowing that I'm you safety net and that I can protect you from as much as possible. Plus I love having you in my arms." Eli stroked my hair again, kissing my head every once in a while too.

Eli and I were engulfed in the movie when a 'Ding Dong' made me jump out of my skin.

"It's OK it's only the pizza." Eli picked me up bridal style and placed me down carefully on the couch. He returned a minute later and saw I had a throw cushion over my face so he stood in front of me, covering the screen, took the cushion and picked me up once again bridal style. He sat down and laid me on his lap like before, the place that felt like home.

When the Movie was over, Eli looked at me in such a loving way, it made my heart skip a beat and sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I love you Eli Goldsworthy"

"I love you too Clare Edwards. Have you ever thought about the future, our future?"

"Yeah a bit, why?"

"No I was just wondering because I know that sometime in the future, I will be saying to you, I love you Clare Goldsworthy"

"Yeah, do you think Goldsworthy suits me or should I say to you, I love you Eli Edwards?"

"How about you decide when the time comes?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed" Eli said after seeing me yawn and my eyes begin to close.

"Eli… You know how you said you like having me in your arms?"

"Come here lazy bones"

"Hey, it's your fault I'm tired, all that snuggling tired me out"

"OK, whatever you say"

When we got into Eli's room he placed me on the bed and went to his drawers pulling out two t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He threw one of the shirts at me.

"Here, I know it's your favorite"

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to get changed in the bath room?"

I pulled a face and said "Come on Mr. Goldsworthy, we've seen each other naked too many times to count. Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"OK, I just didn't want you to change your mind about having sex tonight"

"I won't change my mind, now get changed, I miss being in your arms" We both got changed, admiring each other as we did.

"Be right back" I said as I went to my bag then the bathroom down the hall.

When I got back Eli was already in bed waiting for me. I crawled into bed next him laying my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. The next thing I knew I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The dream

Clare's POV

I was running, running fast through a never-ending forest.

"ELI, ELI!" I shouted at the top of my lung, but the only per that responded was the reason I was running.

"Eli is coming Clare, he doesn't care about you, he never has!" The dark silhouette shouted back as he gained on me. He had a disgusting laugh, it was more of a cackle and it was ringing in my ears, the only thing I could hear. Then he grabbed me, I screamed, trying to escape but it wasn't working, tears were streaming down my face. I knew that was it, the end.

"Clare, Clare wake up." I heard Eli's voice enter my nightmare; it felt so real until I opened my eyes to Eli leaning over me with a concerned look on his face.

"Clare, you were screaming and crying, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I am now, sorry I woke you" Eli wiped a tear from my face.

"It's OK; do you want to talk about?"

"No, can you just hold me?" Eli engulfed me in a huge hug and kissed my hair.

"Come down stairs, I'll get you a glass of water."

"OK as long as I can have some pizza as well" I said with a smile on my face "Your arms feel like home, when ever I'm in them, I feel like nothing can get me"

"That's because nothing can get you without having me to deal with. Oh and you have to save me a slice of pizza or there will be consequences!"

I faked a sigh and "If I have to"

When we got down stairs Eli went to the kitchen to get me water and I sat on the couch digging through the sweet wrappers and soda cans to find the pizza box.

"Here's your water, how much pizza is left?"

"Thanks, four slices"

"Do you want to put another movie on, not a horror movie though; I think I messed up your brain with that last one."

"OK, sure. What do you have?"

"A Walk to Remember?"

"Do you really want me to cry again, I think I've done enough of that for one day?"

"You seriously cry at that movie?" Eli asked hiding his laughter behind a loving smile

"Yeah, its so sad, they get married, spend the summer together then she dies, how can you not. Wait a minute, you've seen that movie?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah, ok we're not watching that movie, how about The Breakfast Club?"

"Maybe, what else?"

"Easy A?"

"Oh my GOSH! I love that movie but why do you have it?"

"Because I know you love it and Emma Stone is hot." I slapped Eli's arm for the last part but I smiled because he knew I loved that movie.

"How did you know I love that movie? I've never talked about t with you."

"Adam…"

"Yeah, we watched it together once, he hated and I don't know why because it has an awesome story line, and awesome ending, it's romantic, Penn Badgely is HOT, but not as hot as you, and apparently Emma Stone is hot too!"

"Emma Stone has nothing on you blue eyes, you know that!" I smiled a massive smile that made Eli laugh because he knew that is what I wanted to hear.

"You took your time"

"Easy A it is then" Eli said softly, he put the movie in and returned to the couch where we cuddled up to watch the movie.

Eli's POV

30 minutes into the movie Clare started yawning so I told me to lie down, she laid her head on my leg and I started stroking her hair. Clare linked her fingers through mine so I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. About 10 minutes later her breathing evened out and her hand became limp in mine. I thought of moving her back up stairs onto the bed but I didn't want to wake her. Another 10 minute passed and I was asleep too.

Clare's POV

The next morning I woke up smiling. I dreamed of my future with Eli. I looked up and saw he was still asleep so I got up, careful not to wake him. I looked around and saw the mess we had made yesterday. I grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen and started picking up all the wrappers and cans. I opened the pizza box and saw there was only one slice left. I was about to take a bit when I heard

"Stop right there" I turned around and saw Eli awake on the couch "You weren't going to the last slice of pizza were you?"

"No, I was simply going to taste it to make sure it hadn't gone bad, then I was going to put it back in the box and leave it for you?" I replied gingerly, saying the best lie that came to mind.

"Sure you were"

"I'm going to go get dressed, your parents will be home soon and I don't really want them to see me in just your t-shirt and underwear."

"OK, what time is it anyway?"

"11:45" I said looking at my phone on the now almost empty coffee table

"They won't be home for a couple of hours, how about we watch batman?"  
"OK, but you have to do your Bruce Wayne impression, I find it sexy"

"Fine by me" Eli did his impression then walked over to me and kissed me and he spun me around. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't realize his parents had gotten home early and were staring at us; we only noticed when Bullfrog cleared his throat, getting our attention. I pulled at the hem of Eli's t-shirt praying it would magically get longer, covering my underwear but it didn't.

"Ow, what was that for?" Eli asked me when I punched his arm after we got up stairs.

"That is for saying they won't be home hours and them seeing me wearing this" I pointed to his t-shirt and my underwear. He smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Sorry, how about I come over tonight because your parents aren't home and Jake and Katie will be there."

"OK, but we have school tomorrow so don't forget your books."

"Get dressed, I'll drive you home and be over in about 2 hours"

"OK. And please shower before coming over, you smell like gone off pizza and cheese."

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4: Adam, the message boy

Clare's POV

When I got home, Jake and Katie were making out on the couch; they hadn't me so I just went up stairs for a shower.

Half an hour later I went back down stairs for some food. As I was making a sandwich, Jake walked up behind me and whispered boo in my ear, I was still a little shaken up from the horror movie so I turned around and slapped his face hard.

"OW Clare, why are you so jumpy? Jake asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, Eli and I watched a horror movie last night, it freaked me out."

"OK, whatever, just please don't slap me again."

"Sure, by the way, Eli's going to be here in about an hour so if you must make out, do it in your room."

"The same applies to you"  
"OK"

An hour later, Eli turned up, I was in my room on my computer, doing homework so Jake answered the door. He told Eli about the slap, I heard their conversation. Eli just laughed and said he probably deserved it.

"Hey" Eli said as walked into my room.

"Hey, I heard your conversation with Jake" I said giggling.

"Please don't slap me" Eli joked, covering his face with his hands.

"He's lucky he didn't get stabbed, I had a knife in my hand when he surprised me."

" I'm sorry I made you watch that scary movie, it seems to have had an effect on you."

"Its fine, I wanted to"

"OK, good" Eli and I did what little homework we had for the next day. We took 2 hour because every couple of minutes we would exchange long stares with the occasional kiss too.

When we finished our homework, we put out books away. Eli walked over to me and put his hands on my waist, spun me around and kissed me. He ran his tongue softly against my lower lip, begging for entrance. The next thing I knew, we were laying on my bed, sharing a passionate kiss. He started tracing kisses down my neck and I started pulling at the hem of shirt. Our clothes were thrown across my bedroom floor and I was lost in his touch.

The next morning I was woken up by Eli, lightly pressing his lips to mine. He whispered "Good morning beautiful" against my lips, bringing the memory of last night flooding back. It was AMAZING!

I got out of bed, grabbing my robe and I towel to go take a shower, Eli was about to join me when I said "No, we have school, meaning no time for shower sex, sorry, why don't you go ask Jake if he wants to join you instead, I'm sure he wouldn't mind missing first period." I said smirking and Eli, trying to control my laughter.

"Shush it you, hurry back, we're actually running late" I took a quick shower and got dressed while Eli was in the shower. We both did our hair in the mirror and Eli went downstairs to get us both breakfast while I did my make up.

30 minutes later, Eli and I left my house, leaving Jake and Katie to be late, as normal.

When we got to school, Eli ran off to find one of teachers to hand in a piece of work that was meant to be in days ago. I needed to find Adam to tell him about the second dream I had when I was at Eli's. I found him at his locker.

"Hey Adam"

"Hey, where's Eli?"

"Not important, I need to tell you something like RIGHT now!"

"OK, shoot"

"Well the other night, I spent the night at Eli's"

"If this is about you two and sex then PLEASE don't tell me" Adam interrupted.

"No it's not. Anyway, Eli asked me if I'd thought about our future and then we watched a scary movie because I made him watch the notebook. I had a nightmare in the middle of the night so we went down stairs and ate pizza and watched Easy A, thanks for that by the way and I fell asleep in his arms. I dreamed about our future, it was amazing, wonderful, just perfect. It was PERFECT Adam! I dreamed that he proposed to me and it made me realize that that's what I want, I want to marry Elijah Goldsworthy!"

"OK, wow, that was kind of a speech but anyway, wow! Have you told him this?"

"No, so will you please, please, please, please, please hint it to him, don't just say that I want to get married, don't even mention I told you this. Just, do some man thing, I don't know what you do, but please do something."

"Clare calm down!" I didn't realize until then that I had started crying and at that very moment, Eli arrived. Perfect timing.

"Hey, what's all the scream- Clare, baby, what's wrong?" Eli asked when he saw I was in tears.

"Oh, nothing, I was just telling Adam about the notebook and how sad it was when they died in each other's arms." I replied, hoping I was convincing.

"OK, come here" Eli said in such a soft tone that it melted my heart. He opened his arms up, I fell into them and put my head in his chest.

"That's my cue to leave" Adam said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Wait up." Eli said when he saw Adam walking away. He looked down at me and said "You OK now babe, I really need to talk to Adam." I nodded yes, hoping that Adam would hint marriage to Eli.

Eli's POV

"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked as I ran to catch up with him.

"I need to talk to you."

"You too, huh?"

"OK, well I'm going to just ignore that comment. So the other day, me and Clare watched the notebook, then a scary movie, then she had a nightmare, then we watched Easy A. Well, I held her in my arms so many times that day and when she fell asleep on me on the couch, something clicked in my mind."

"OK, spill it"

"Well Clare and I have been together for over two years and that night made me realize I want her as more than just my girlfriend. I want to marry Clare Edwards!"

"WOW" Adam said, smiling, giggling slightly.

"What, you don't think she's ready?" I asked concerned.

"No, I think you should, it's a great idea!" I sighed with relief and just walked off smiling, completely forgot about Adam. Now I just need to think of the perfect way to do it.


	5. Chapter 5: The 1st question

Eli's POV

I laid in my bed, thinking of every way possible to propose to Clare, then it hit me. The school dance. The school is throwing a valentine dance in about a week, tickets go on sale tomorrow. Luckily Fiona is the one organizing the event so I can ask her to help me with the proposal.

The next morning, I texted Fiona as soon as I woke up.

**To: Fiona**

**I need to talk to you ASAP, it's urgent! – E**

_To: Eli_

_OK, meet me at the Dot in an hour, is everything alright? – F_

**To: Fiona**

**Everything is PERFECT! I have a feeling you will be happy with it. See you soon. – E**

I arrived at the Dot a little early so I ordered a coffee for the wait. Fiona arrived soon after me and smiled at me as soon as she stepped through the door.

"So what's so urgent Goldsworthy?" Fiona asked after ordering a coffee for herself.

"You know Clare and I have been back together for 2 ½ years now, well I was hoping you would help me figure out a plan to propose to her at the valentine dance, so first I think I will need tickets." I replied to a now beaming Fiona, not being able to control my massive smile either.

"OH MY GOSH! Eli, that is amazing, I have the perfect idea and as for those tickets, meets me after 2nd period with 20 bucks, 2 tickets for the future Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Shush, keep it down; I don't want anyone to ruin the surprise for Clare."

"Eli Goldsworthy, the romantic, who knew"

Fiona gave me the tickets after 2nd period and I already knew how I was going to ask Clare to go with me.

Just before lunch, I went to Clare's locker and opened it, she told me the combination years ago, when we started dating. I saw her neatly packed lunch on the top shelf. I opened the bag and put a note with directions on in the top so it would stick out the top of the bag. I placed Clare's lunch back where it was and walk away quickly, knowing the bell would ring in a matter of seconds.

Clare's POV

At last, it was lunch time, I was starving. When I opened my locker, I saw a piece of paper sticking out of my lunch. I took my lunch out of my locker and put my books in. I pulled the note out of the bag and read it, it was directions from Eli. I followed them; they lead me to our English class where I found another note that lead me to the basketball hoop in the parking lot. After a few more notes I found my self on the stage with Eli and a few members of the drama club in front of me. Everyone was wearing a black leather jacket over what looked like a white t-shirt, typical Eli. They all opened up their jackets one by one except Eli; he stood and watched my reaction. Their t-shirts said Clare Edwards, Will You Go To The Valentine Dance With Me? When Eli saw me smile widely and a few tears escape my eyes, he opened his jacket and it read Please Clare, I Love You! I laughed and nodded my head yes. He pulled a ticket out of his back pocket, kissed it, placed it in my hand then kissed my hand.

Eli dismissed the drama club and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever but not long enough.

"I love you Clare Edwards"

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy"

"You call me that in public and the tickle monster will be set free, and no one can tame the tickle monster" Eli said with an evil grin on his face, wiggling his fingers. I laughed. I already knew exactly what I was wearing to the dance; I've had it for a while but never had the opportunity to wear it.

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room to try on the dress for the dance. I was so bust twirling around in my dress that I didn't notice Jake standing in the doorway, he was just standing there laughing at me.

"Hey, shut up!" I screamed at him when I noticed him. "So what do you think, Eli asked me to the Valentines Day dance, it was so romantic, he had the drama club help him. He left notes around the school for me to find him then he asked me by getting the drama club to wear t-shirts with the words on"

"I really don't care and as for the dress, well, it's nice I guess"

"Nice, you guess? Thanks! You can leave now" I replied angrily.

"OK, OK, I'm gone"


	6. Chapter 6: The 2nd question

Clare's POV

I stood in front of my mirror and put on my dress. It was red with a sweetheart neckline; the top inch of the dress was encrusted with diamantes. Below a black waistband, the dress puffed out with occasional diamantes and ended half way down my thigh. I was wearing black heels that were just low enough that I wouldn't be taller than Eli. I was wearing various accessories to match and a little bit of make-up.

Eli's POV

When I was dressed in my black and red suite, to match Clare's dress, I drove to her house to pick her up. I knocked on her door, when she opened it I was speechless.

"Wow… wow."

"You like it?" Clare asked giving me a small smile and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I love it, you look stunning!"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Shall we, blue eyes?" I said as I held my arm up for her to take.

"We shall" She replied as she looped her arm through mine giggling slightly.

When we got to the dance we saw Adam sitting alone at a table so we walked over to say hello.

"Hey, Adam" Clare and I said at the same time.

"Oh, hey guys, Clare, wow, nice dress"

"Thanks, oh there's Ali, excuse me, I'm going to go say hi" Clare said as she spotted her best friend on the other side of the room.

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute; I just need to talk to Adam."

I waited until Clare was far enough way so she couldn't hear us and said to Adam "Tonight's the night"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked slightly confused so I pulled a small box out of my pocket and showed the contents to Adam.

"Do you think she'll like it, it was my grandma's?"

"Dude, she is going to LOVE it, when are going to ask her?"

"You'll see" I said as I walked over to Clare.

About an hour later, Fiona was up on the mic, I gave her a small nod and a smile and she called me up to the stage. Clare looked over to me with a confused look on her face. I smiled at her and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

When I was on stage I started my speech.

"Erm, how do I say this? For 2 ½ years, I've been falling more and more in love with the same beautiful girl everyday. We've been to hell and back but here we are, still in one piece. I've been thinking about this for a while now but I knew that this is what I want a few days ago when we watched a scary movie then you fell asleep in my arms on the couch. Um Clare, can you come up here, it might make the next part of this a bit easier."

When Clare was on the stage, already tearing up, I continued.

"That was it, in that moment I was sure that you are the one, you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, by the way, I'm sorry if this is corny, the whole valentines day and the party but" I got down on one knee facing Clare, in front of the whole school "Clare Diane Edwards, I love you so much it hurts when I'm not around you and I can't breath when I am, so will do me the biggest honor in the world, and be my wife?"

Clare's POV

I was standing in front of Eli, at a loss for words, trying my hardest not to bawl my eyes in front of the whole school. I nodded my head and whispered 'yes'. I held my hand out to Eli and that was when I realized I was shaking like a leaf. I said yes again but this time it was a little louder. Eli slipped the gorgeous diamond ring onto my shaky finger, stood up and lifted me, spinning me around.

"I love you too Elijah Goldsworthy" I whispered in his ear as he spun me around.

When Eli put me down I couldn't move, I was so shocked that this was happening to me, it felt like a dream.

"Am I dreaming, because this is so romantic?" I asked Eli as he led me off the stage.

"Nope you're not dreaming, are you happy?"

"There isn't a word in the world that can describe how happy I am! Oh and you don't have to worry about me telling anyone about your soft side because I think you just showed it to the world and I have a feeling at least 3 people recorded that."

"Yeah, I gave Fiona my camera, she recorded it for me, I wanted you to see the look on your face when I asked you and there were some people around here recording your face the whole time."

"You're going to pay for that, fiancé!" I said a little too loud, causing people to look at us.

"Fiancé, I like it, almost as much as I like husband"

"Yeah, I'm sure you do but you will probably hate planning our wedding with me around, I'm a nightmare when it comes to organizing events and I'm also a perfectionist and you are stuck with me FOREVER because you are never getting this amazing ring off my finger!" I said to my fiancé as I stared down at the ring Eli gave me a few minutes ago.

"I've been putting up with you for over 2 years, what's the rest of my life?"

At that moment, Ali rushed over to us screaming

"OMG Eli, I think you've watched too many chick flicks because that was straight out of a movie. It was so romantic, you had all the girls in the room crying, wanting to be Clare, I bet most of the guys hate you because of that. Now, Clare, show me the ring!" Ali managed to say through tears. I showed Ali my ring and looked around the room to see lots of girls with mascara running down their cheeks. I smiled to myself.

"I should get back to my fiancé before he's mobbed by girls and finds someone better" I told Ali, looking behind me at Eli.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, he seems pretty set on spending the rest of his life with you." Ali told me and we both started crying again.

I walked back over to Eli to find Jake there waiting for me.

"You know, you 2 are going to be brothers soon." I told the boys standing in front of me.

"Yep, I'm really happy for you Clare but no matter what he says; you can't have a black wedding" Jake joked pointing at Eli.

"Hey, that's my fiancé you're talking about" as I said that, I looked over at Eli and we smiled at each other.

"OK, I'm sorry, come here" Jake said as he opened his arms for me to hug him.

"You should get back to Katie, she doesn't look too happy" I said as I hugged my step brother.

"Yeah, I think I will, see ya" Jake walked away smiling.

"It's getting late, we should get home"

Eli drove me home and all I could think of that night was Eli and our future, I was the happiest I had ever been.


End file.
